You Can Fly!
by cakefic
Summary: Angel tries to teach Roger that he can fly. won third at speed rent.


**Title**: You Can Fly!  
**Author**: Kristie "monorail geek" (Knack From Way Back at Is like a long, hot shower after five straight days of 6 AM "morning dips" into frigid salt water. If I didn't know we had been in Maine, I would have thought we were in the Arctic.  
**Pairing**: Roger/Angel friendship. I've always wanted to write one of these :D. Mentioned Mark/Roger and Angel/Collins.  
**Word Count**: 841  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: General/Humor  
Summary: Angel tries to teach Roger that he can fly.  
**Notes**: Written for speed rent challenge #180. The prompts were

To write a fic that focuses on Roger and Angel (romantic or not romantic) and **Catwoman**, **matinee**, **42nd Street**.

Not so sure about all of this, but oh well. Sorta AU, as there's mention of Today 4 U: Proof Positive and our sweet Angie is alive. Also, it gets kind of random at parts, but it comes back. I found all of my information about 42nd Street from Wikipedia, as I have never been to New York gasp. If it's wrong, blame them. I know 42nd Street isn't like the way described present day though.  
**Special Thanks**: Sammi, for letting me borrow her parents' "Footloose" soundtrack so I could burn some of it on my computer. Let's hear it for the girl! lol  
**Spoilers**: Mark's film…just part of the title, though.  
**Warnings**: Roger's kind of weird in this. I don't know where it came from. It just felt right. Personally, I think that he should have been like this during Rent, and he would have been much happier. And with Mark. (As much as I love Roger/Mimi). Also, random stuff.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rent, and I most likely never will.

"Come on, Angel," Roger said, nervously tugging his friend's red jacket, "I think we should turn around. I don't like it around here."

Angel couldn't help but laugh, "Roger Davis, ex-junkie, rock star, and all around tough guy, is afraid of 42nd Street?"

"I just…please, Angel."

"Is it the transvestites that bother you?" Angel asked, knowing that wasn't it.

"No, Angel, you know it's not that."

"The homosexuals?

"Yeah, that's it." Roger said sarcastically, "I'm afraid of homosexuals. That is in fact, the reason why I'm in an established relationship with Mark. Who is a guy. It's…you know, the pimps, the mafia, and the perverts. And all those freaking grindhouses. That doesn't bother you?"

"Mafia? Oh my…I didn't know. Let's get out of here."

"Good idea!" Roger wrapped Mark's scarf tighter around his neck as Angel linked her arm through his. They practically flew away from 42nd Street.

* * *

An hour later, the two were strolling through Time's Square, gossiping about Maureen.

"Again? Oh my…how does she think she can pull that off for every costume related event?"

"I know. The Catwoman bit is getting pretty old."

"Well, technically," Angel shrugged, "It's really just a cat suit. But, still. You'd think Maureen would come up with something new every time."

Roger nodded, "Maureen and her costume parties. What are you going as?"

"Tinker Bell!" Angel smiled, "And Collins is Peter Pan!"

Roger chuckled at the thought of Collins in a Peter Pan outfit, telling children, that they indeed, could fly.

"What about you, honey bun?"

"Well…uh, Mark's making me do it…"

"Just tell me what it is!" Angel giggled.

"The Phantom. As in the "Phantom of the Opera", which Mark is suddenly obsessed with."

"Oh…" Angel stated, awkwardly, "Well, there's always next year."

"There is no future…" Roger stared at the ground.

"Don't go breaking into song on me again. If you sing that Castle on a Cloud song one more time, I swear…"

"When did I sing that?" Roger asked, stunned. He didn't recall singing that song in front of anyone. Except Mark. But he sang a lot of Broadway for Mark. The filmmaker's favorite just so happened to be "Easy Street" from Annie, which proved to be interesting every time.

"Oh, well. You know how Mimi and I have our Wednesday afternoon tea parties? Well…sound travels."

"Have you ever heard me sing "Footloose"? That's one of my better covers."

Angel and Roger had become really good friends lately. But Roger still creeped her out sometimes.

"Uh, no, but I heard your rendition of "Let's Hear It For The Boy" that one time."

That had been after a screening of Mark's new film. It had been Roger's own weird way of applauding his lover.

"So, anyway…" Angel changed the subject, "is Mark going to screen his new movie for the rest of us soon?"

"Actually he was thinking maybe a matinee today. He's really excited about it. And it's pretty good too." Roger popped a Tic-Tac in his mouth, "Up there with the ol' Proof Positive, if you know what I mean."

Angel nodded, impressed, "I can't wait!"

"Peter Pan…" Roger smiled.

"What about it?"

"I don't know. It always gets me thinking. About flying and stuff. How cool would that be?"

"Go skydiving sometime. Let me, tell you. It's…wow."

Roger shuddered, "Skydiving?"

"An old boyfriend wanted me to go with him. I was apprehensive at first, but it was amazing."

"Well, I don't know about skydiving. But flying would still be amazing. You're Tink, don't you have pixie dust?"

"I have some glitter! Ooh, let's go back!"

Angel practically dragged Roger back to 11th and Avenue A, running the whole way.

Inside her and Collins new apartment right next to Mimi's, Angel immediately started rummaging through drawers, throwing around various odds and ends. They hadn't lived there long, and already the place was overflowing with…stuff.

"What are Mimi's handcuffs doing…" Roger threw the handcuffs down as he felt a small object hit his temple, "My man ring! You found it! I thought I'd never see this thing again!"

"Here, I found the glitter. Close your eyes."

Roger did so, as he knew what Angel had planned.

"All right! Open 'em! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!"

Roger smiled and rolled his eyes at his cross dresser friend who was prancing around throwing glitter at him.

"When there's a smile in your heart! Roger, fly!"

He stood on top of an old beat up couch and jumped.

"Ah!" Roger groaned, after he fell onto the hard, wooden floor, "Guess I can't fly."

"Oh, Roger. Yes you can. You have."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you flew out of the loft. You flew to Mimi. Then you flew to Mark. You flew to happiness, Roger!"

"And you flew to sappiness."

Angel ignored his comment, saying, "And now with this pixie dust, Roger, you can fly even more."

Roger wasn't sure exactly what Angel had meant that day. But he knew it was something good. Something very good.

THE END


End file.
